


Made My Choice

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Happy ending (?), Kidlock, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: The day Victor disappeared or was made to disappear and how Mycroft made his choice.





	Made My Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/gifts).



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

Mycroft watched from his bedroom window as his little brother ran around the grounds, his pirate hat on his head and his little wooden sword. He was yelling ‘Redbeard’ over and over again. He swallowed and made his way to his little sister’s room. 

“Eurus, what did you do with Victor?”

The little girl didn’t look up from where she sat at her little wooden desk. She was reading a book, god knows what and Mycroft didn’t really care. 

“You know my response, brother dear.”

Mycroft swallowed again, she was far too grown up for her own good. “Sherlock’s searching the grounds.”

“It’s been 12 hours. Why is he still looking?”

The older of the two merely sighed, he knew what that meant. 

“16 by 6 brother and under we go...”

Mycroft turned on his heel and headed straight for his father's study he didn’t know why he’d bothered, he would have never gotten any sense from her. “He’s dead.”

“What?”

14 year old Mycroft stopped at his father’s study door. 

“Victor. She just admitted it to me.”

“What can we do, Mycroft?” He got up and paced around his desk, perching himself on the sofa, he pulled Mycroft down beside him. He thought the only way he could make this easier on his eldest was at least try and keep him involved. 

“She’s cleverer than me. I can’t find him. I don’t even think I want to. Not now.”

“Where’s your brother?”

Mycroft ducked his head and pulled at his shirt awkwardly. “In the woods. Still looking.”

“The song?”

“Makes no sense! Sherlock’s dug miles around that damn beech tree.”

Siger sighed and pulled him closer. “What’s Eurus doing?”

“Reading.”

“About?”

“No idea,” he got up and headed to the window, “he’s still out there, Dad. It’s getting dark.”

Siger smiled sadly, “Go and fetch him. I’ll have the fires lit and make you both some cocoa.”

“And Eurus?”

“She’s never said yes to it before. I’ll go and speak with her.”

Mycroft paused at the door. 

“What is it son?”

“Nothing,” he whispered, but before he could step away, Siger reached out and dropped his hand on Mycroft’s shoulder. 

“You can tell me anything. I promise I won’t get mad.”

“She’s my little sister... Sherlock’s my little brother. Why do I have to choose?”

The elder Holmes sighed and pulled Mycroft in for another hug. It was proof of the situation, that the boy didn’t struggle free. He didn’t know what he could say in response, because to him, it certainly felt like he had to choose. Except it was between his son and his daughter. How was that ever a choice?

Siger nodded once. “Go and fetch your brother.”

Sighing, Mycroft did what he was told and went off in search of his little brother. The boy didn’t understand any of it, not what was happening or even why. 

***

It was a few hours later, Sherlock was quietly sobbing curled up on Mycroft’s bed, the older boy had wedged himself into the corner, one hand running in circles on his back. He hated this. Hated that he couldn’t make their sister speak to them. He didn’t even know what he could say to comfort his brother. It was like he had completely zoned out of everything. He barely moved. He was only in his room let alone on his bed because Mycroft had carried him upstairs after the cocoa and tucked him into his bed. 

He sat up straighter and sniffed a few times. What was that smell? Was that smoke? 

Not wanting to alarm Sherlock (if he was in any state to be alarmed) he pressed a kiss to the top of his head and muttered, “sorry, baby brother, stay there.”

He got to his feet and headed to his bedroom door. The smoke was coming from down the hallway... from Sherlock’s room. It was gushing out under the door already. Sherlock must have deactivated the alarm in his room after his little experiments he carried out with Victor a few days before. 

“Mummy!” He yelled as loud as he could. “Dad!” It was just as the smoke alarm finally began blaring. 

Siger came rushing up the stairs. “Where’s your brother and sister?”

“Sherlock’s in my room... Eurus is...” he pointed down the hall. “I check on Sherlock’s experiments when he’s done. There was nothing flammable there. She must have started that.”

Siger closed his eyes briefly, “we don’t know that.”

Mycroft didn’t bother to say ‘I do’ because his father was already rushing off down the hall, calling over his shoulder, “fetch Sherlock. I’ll get Eurus.” 

Mycroft nodded once and raced back into his room. Sherlock was exactly where he’d left him. “Come on, Lock. We’ve got to go.”

The boy was completely unresponsive, Mycroft leant over and scooped him up. He reached the hallway in time to see his father looking around in a panic. “She’s not there.”

“Siger!” Came a yell from outside. 

Mycroft was already half way down the stairs, his brother in his arms. When they got outside they saw Eurus sat on the grass beside their mother, looking completely disinterested. Half of the top floor was now engulfed in smoke as 3 fire trucks rolled onto the drive. 

The rest of it was a blur for Mycroft, he held a still sobbing Sherlock in his arms, who was clinging onto him for dear life. He briefly remembered Mummy coming over and trying to take Sherlock to give him a break, but the boy didn’t let go. 

***

Both Sherlock and Mycroft were laid out on one bed in the B&B they’d been held up in for the last 24 hours. Eurus was by the window, staring out at the sky, not really seeing. It looked to Mycroft like she was plotting something, but he didn’t know what. 

Their parents were in the corridor speaking to a few of the CID officers who had turned up not long before. 

“Eurus, why don’t you come and sit down?” Mycroft offered, feeling like he had to, even as his little brother whimpered beside him at her name. 

She ignored him, content to stare outside. To continue plotting whatever it was. She was untouchable and she was 5 years old. Mycroft shivered where he lay at the mere thought of that. This 5 year old girl, his baby sister scared the crap out of him. 

After several more minutes, their parents came in with the two officers. Violet was somehow holding back tears. Siger had one hand balled into a fist. 

“Mycroft, take your brother downstairs to the restaurant.”

“But, Dad-“

“Now, Mycroft.”

“Come on, little brother.”

Sherlock refused to move so with a sigh he hefted his small figure up and glanced at Eurus. It didn’t take an era defining genius to work out what was about to happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye. 

When they reached the restaurant it was awfully quiet. He placed his little brother in a seat and ordered waffles and apple juice for him. 

Sherlock hadn’t said a word to anyone since before Victor had gone missing. The boy barely moved. Mycroft wasn’t even sure if he was aware of what was happening... aware of the fire or the police that were now involved. He was so distant and Mycroft hated it, but what could you expect of a 6 year old going through the trauma of the last 48 hours?

It took him a long while, but eventually he managed to get Sherlock to start eating. That was when their parents appeared. Neither of them spoke. They knew Mycroft had worked it out and Sherlock didn’t seem to care. They didn’t want to talk about it anyway. 

“Mummy, it’ll be alright,” Mycroft whispered, not taking his eyes from Sherlock. 

Violet sat down the other side of him and ruffled his hair. “Of course it will. Have you not ordered for yourself?”

“Not hungry.”

Siger sighed and went to the bar to place an order for the 3 of them. 

“I said I’m not hungry, Dad.” 

“You can’t make him eat and not eat yourself.” 

Mycroft sighed and just moved his chair closer to his brother. He wanted to speak about Eurus, to know more, but he couldn’t bear o bring it up, not in front of Sherlock. If she had set that fire in Sherlock’s room... she’d intended to kill him. Maybe some institution was the best place for her, she was his little sister, but all she ever did was bring misery to him and his brother. Or rather misery to him, hell to Sherlock. 

The two older Holmes watched the boys interact, watched as their eldest ran his hand through Sherlock’s untamed curls while the youngest just ate his waffles. 

Mycroft couldn’t resist. He moved Sherlock’s chair out, pulled his plate across to his position and brought Sherlock onto his lap where he continued eating without saying a word. 

He had made his choice. It could never be any other way.


End file.
